


Revelations

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beck has travelled to the Palace to comfort Eleanor following the King’s death and Eleanor admits her true feelings for him. Beck asks her about Jasper and Jasper overhears her response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: A few days after the King’s death. Jasper has stayed at the palace to protect Eleanor but he hasn’t been re-employed.

As Eleanor marched out of her mother’s study she practically knocked the Head of Royal security over, not that she noticed. She had just spent an hour being lectured by her mother on how to behave at her father’s funeral to ensure she didn’t embarrass the monarchy and not once had her mother even bothered to ask her how she was doing. The Queen had shown so little emotion since her father’s passing that she doubted it had even caused her any pain or upset. Ignoring the small, usually quiet man, she carried on making her way down the hallway, leaving Ted no option but to simply shout his news at her retreating back.

‘There’s someone here to see you Princess,’ Ted shouted to her in a calm, serious voice. ‘They are waiting for you in your room.’

Halting, Eleanor turned to Ted, ready to ask him who it was and why they had been let in without her permission, but before she had a chance to speak he had entered her mother’s room and closed the door behind him. Huffing, she continued to make her way back to her bedroom, not looking forward to the prospect of having to make false, idle small talk with some unwanted visitor.

The only person she wanted to see was Jasper. She knew he was around somewhere, probably with Liam or Marcus trying to find out some more information on her brother’s death, but she hadn’t seen him yet today. She was grateful that he had stayed to protect her following his release from prison, especially when he had no obligation to do so, but it worried her how much she enjoyed their brief meetings. He made her feel safe, not that she would ever admit that to him and it reassured her having him around.

Pushing her wonderings about Jasper’s location aside, she opened the large wooden doors to her room and froze in shock when she saw the figure waiting for her.

Hearing the noise of her entrance, Beck stood from her sofa and made his way towards Eleanor, a wide smile on his face. ‘It’s good to see you Lenny,’ he greeted her, arms outstretched ready to give her a hug.

It took Eleanor a few seconds to get over her shock. He was wearing a pair of designer Jeans and a black shirt and there was a smug glimmer in his eyes as if he expected Eleanor to be thrilled by his sudden appearance. Instead, his presence was nothing but a surprise, not pleasant or unpleasant.

She was still annoyed at him after what he had said to her when they were leaving Monaco, telling her he had feelings for her but refusing to have the nerve to act on them. But, she was still glad to see a familiar face who was wasn’t on the side of the Queen or Cyrus.  
Somewhat reluctantly she let him she let him pull her into his embrace and noticed that for the first time his presence didn’t fill her with butterflies or with the same childish excitement it usually did.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked him curiously as she pulled out of his hug, stepping back to put some distance between them.

‘I came to make sure you were okay. I thought you might like some familiar company.’ He replied as if it was obvious. Noticing her lack of enthusiasm he furrowed his brows and muttered, ‘clearly you’re thrilled to see me.’

Trying to smile she shook her head quickly, ‘of course I’m glad to see you, it’s just a surprise. Did Liam ask you to come?’ she queried, moving past him to sit on the edge of her bed.

‘No he didn’t, I wanted to come. I spoke to him yesterday and he said you were feeling down,’ Beck replied carefully as he followed Eleanor and sat beside her.  
‘And you’re the one who will help me feel better?’ Eleanor asked sarcastically in a quiet voice, unable to resist.

Turning to face her Beck reached out to touch Eleanor’s shoulder, forcing her to look at him. ‘I would like to try.’ Slowly he moved towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before easing back slightly, as if trying to judge her reaction. Just in time Eleanor realised he was about to try and kiss her again, but this time on the lips, and she just managed to move her head so his kiss was redirected onto her cheek again.

‘Beck, stop it. We can’t do this, you’re married,’ Eleanor muttered, shuffling along the bed to put some space between them.

‘You know how I feel about you Lenny, and if I wasn’t married you know I’d be with you,’ Beck replied.

‘But you are married and clearly you have no plans to do anything about that,’ she responded in a firm but soft voice. Before he had chance to reply she continued, ‘and I’m not sure I would want to be with you even if you weren’t.’ Averting her gaze from his Eleanor found she was surprised by her own revelation, as if it was as much news to her as it was to Beck.

Widening his eyes in surprise Beck stuttered, ‘there has always been something between us Lenny, you can’t deny that!’

‘I’m not denying anything, Beck. But you didn’t expect me to just wait around forever for you and not develop feelings for anyone else did you?’ Eleanor replied harshly, annoyed that he had the tenacity to be upset when he was the one who decided to be with someone else.

‘So you’ve fallen in love with someone else?’ Beck asked, the smug glint replaced by confusion in his eyes.

Now it was Eleanor’s turn to stutter, ‘No, I,’ she began, pausing to try and gather her thoughts. She hadn’t ever tried to describe or classify her feelings for Jasper but she couldn’t deny that she had them. But love? She didn’t love him. Or at least she didn’t think she did. ‘It’s complicated,’ she replied simply, knowing that that was a huge understatement.

‘I’m sure I can keep up,’ Beck responded snarkily.

‘I love you Beck, I do, but with you things are fun and airy and safe and while that’s great, it’s not my life. My life is never going to be simple and just about fun, it’s difficult and emotional, especially now. I need someone who can be with me in the dark times as well as the light and I’m not sure you can.’ Rubbing a hand over her face she sighed as she realised what she had just said probably didn’t make any sense.

‘But your bodyguard can?’ Beck asked quietly, but with a hint of disgust lacing his voice.

‘What?’ Eleanor asked, surprised that Beck knew who else she was talking about.

‘I’ve heard about your relationship with him. The way you spend more time together than necessary, how he has stayed close to the palace even though he no longer even has a job,’ Beck drawled almost sulkily.

Eleanor bristled at Beck’s disdainful tone when talking about Jasper and was surprised at how desperately she felt the need to defend him. ‘You don’t know anything about it and you don’t have the right to judge me on this!’ Eleanor almost yelled, standing up.

‘I’m not judging you Lenny, I just don’t understand! What is it with you and your bodyguard then? It sounds like you don’t even know!’ Beck replied incredulously.

‘It’s, It’s,’ Eleanor started. Struggling to formulate and explanation she felt her anger drain away and sighing she returned to the bed and sat next to Beck once again. ‘It’s dangerous, intense and hostile. But it’s also passionate, electric and exciting. Somehow we bounce off one another. I think we’re more similar than we would like to admit. It’s not perfect but somehow it fits me, just as it fits him and it works. We have times when we hate each other and times when we love each other but-‘ Realising what she had just said Eleanor halted.

‘So you do love him?’ Beck asked her gently.

Leaning over to rest her head on Beck’s shoulder she closed her eyes as she whispered, ‘yes, I suppose I do.’

Jasper felt heat spread though him at Eleanor’s heartfelt confession. He’d come to talk to her about some new information he’d collected about her father’s attacker, but when he had heard her in the middle of a serious conversation with a man he had never seen curiosity had overwhelmed him. Instead of entering her room he had quickly hidden himself from view behind one of the ajar doors so that he could hear the conversation without being seen.

He had been trying to convince himself that he was purely listening as to be ready to stand in and protect Eleanor if things got heated, but he knew that wasn’t the real reason he was stood there. He was there because he wanted to know what type of relationship Eleanor had with this tall, handsome stranger.

When he had heard his name he had instantly tensed, worried what was going to be said but now he was filled with pleasure at hearing Eleanor say something he never thought he’s hear.

Jasper stilled as the man made his way out of Eleanor’s room a few moments later, almost walking into Jasper. Pretending that he had just arrived Jasper tried to smile at the man, ‘is Eleanor here?’ he asked, faining innocence.

Nodding, the man indicated to the room, ‘she’s all yours,’ he murmured before continuing down the hallway.

‘So you love me huh?’ Eleanor heard Jasper’s voice before she saw him and spun around hastily to face him. Her face had drained of colour and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost, indicating to Jasper that she didn’t want him to know about her recently discovered feelings.

Shaking her head, Eleanor tried to regain her composure. Scoffing, Eleanor gave him an incredulous look, ‘what?’ If Jasper hadn’t noticed the slight shaking of her hands he would have thought he’d misheard the whole conversation, but her slight unsteadiness confirmed he had heard correctly.

Moving forward to close the distance between them Jasper reached out to cup his hands around her face, moving his lips to meet hers in a passionate, toe-curling kiss that left them both light headed. As he pulled back to separate their mouths he rested his forehead again hers gently.

‘I love you too Eleanor, and your confession has just made me the happiest man in the world,’ Jasper whispered almost shyly. ‘Even if you want to deny it.’

Closing her eyes to hide her embarrassment she wound her hands around the back of his neck and decided for the first time in her life to be completely honest. She just had time to murmur ‘I’d love you more if you weren’t spying on my conversations, but then you wouldn’t be Jasper,’ before she pulled his head back down to resume their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
